A Dedede Carol
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: King Dedede is always been that grouch we came to love. But for Christmas, he's especially grouchy! Can three spirits change his mean and greedy ways?


**Authors Note: I'm surprized no one did this, it IS a great idea! Also, watch the new version of A Christmas Carol, it's heartwarming and scary! I'm sorry if the King is a LITTLE out of character.**

* * *

><p>King Dedede looked at the present that one of his Waddle Dees made, with it wrapped and had a little red bow and everything imaginable that caught the king's eye. He looked at it, waiting for a answer from the nervously sweating Waddle Dee.<p>

"Y-you should o-o-open it your majesty. You might be quite h-happy." the Waddle Dee said.

The overweight king just grunted at him and opened the present. He saw a little birdy plush inside it, but he took the plush and threw it at the Waddle Dee and yelled out,

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FAT BALL! HOW DARE YOU PRESENT ME A VILE GIFT!"

"I'm s-s-sorry, b-b-but that's all t-the store h-h-had at a p-p-price I c-could affo-"

"ENOUGH, YOU DISRESPECTED THY KING, NOW YOUR SPENDING YOUR CHRISTMAS IN THE DUNGEON NOW!"

The Waddle Dee was then carried to the cold and stony dungeon by two Golems, the other minions just stood there silently.

King Dedede stared at the mute group of minions, "Well? GET BACK TO WORK!".

The minions zoomed out of the king's way getting back to their usual jobs.

* * *

><p>After the king was going to his master bedroom he heard a knock at the door, his lifeless blue eyes turned to the door. His glove-clad hand then opened the metal door and the king looked at the pair of Waddle Doos there with one having a bucket in hand.<p>

"Hello there your majesty, we thought you would like to donate to the Save the Beanbons Foundation!" the left one said.

"Yes, yes, because Beanbons have tough lives this time of the year. Since it is snowing alot." the right one said.

"Why should I, those pathetic little bean sprouts are something we can live without, as I see they should be left for death." The king replied coldy.

"But your majesty! If they go extinct the whole food chain would be going crazy!" the right one said.

"Well, that's not my problem. Now get off my castle grounds or I'll have you hanged."

"Y-yes sir." the left Waddle Doo said.

The king then slammed the door on the two Waddle Doos, and then went upstairs to his master bedroom.

* * *

><p>When the king was in his blue-striped nightgown and nightcap, he heard a knock again but this time on his bedroom door.<p>

He opened the door and saw it was Bandana Dee.

"Great king...it's Christmas Eve and all, is it okay if all of us have the day off tomorrow? I mean we have familes of our own you know..." the Waddle Dee in a bandana said.

"WHAT! With no one working that pink spud of a menace will come and beat me up again! And by NOVA if you don't come to work here at the castle tomorrow, I'll have your face ripped off with your family and buddies watching every second." The king told the head Dee.

"Y-yes g-great king I will!"

After Bandana Dee ran away home, King Dedede got into his bed. He noticed he couldn't sleep, as if there was another presence...

"Maybe a drink of water can calm my nerves..." the King told himself.

The king went into his bathroom and got a cup, he looked at the mirror. Which didn't reflect him, but it was some similar to his minion Poppy Bros. Sr.

The king rubbed his eyes, _Maybe I'm just seeing things. _The King thought.

Dedede then got into bed, and when he looked at the top of the master bed. It was the Poppy Sr. ghost!

The overweight penguin screamed as the Poppy Sr. ghost jumped through the top of the bed and landed on the ground.

"Ssshhh..." Senior said, quieting Dedede. "Dedede, I came to warn you."

"W-warn me what?" King Dedede nervously asked.

"For your selfish acts, you see, you shall be visited by three spirits."

"T-three spirits?"

"Yes, the first will be at 11, the second will be at 1, and the final shall be at 4."

The king was speechless, He just stared at Poppy as he kept talking.

"Remember the first spirit will be at 11 o' clock!" Poppy then set a bomb and when the bomb exploded, he left.

The king was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND READ!<strong>


End file.
